Infinite Questions
by twig021
Summary: Stumbling and tripping I pushed against the snow that heavily fell from the dark nights' sky, confusion and pain enveloped my whole body as I tried to find my escape. Rose can't remember who attacked her or why, with the help of a sexy Russian she will find the answers to the infinite questions she has. AH Romitri.
1. Time will tell

**Hello everyone, this is my first VA fanfiction, have written for the Mortal Instruments, so check them out if you like that series. Have had this on my mind since this morning, so let me know if you like it and I will continue going. This is my original work, any similarity to other stories is unintentional. Enjoy. Twig021. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, only the plot.**

Stumbling and tripping I pushed against the snow that heavily fell from the dark nights' sky, confusion and pain enveloped my whole body as I tried to find my escape. The tall, strong, and cold buildings of Saint Petersburg felt like a cage slowly suffocating me the more I fought the exhaustion. Why I was running? I couldn't remember, probably something to do with the lump at the back of my head and gash oozing blood down the inside of my right arm.

Deep voices followed me like ghosts on the wind, getting louder as they began to surround me. Escape, I need an escape. Not watching where I was going my feet gave out under me, slamming my hip into the icy pavement. Pain shot through me like a bullet.

On all fours I made my way slowly, finally finding a small alcove hidden in the side of a cathedral. Finding refuge I finally allowed myself to breathe slowly becoming dizzy due to the blow and blood loss, it all became too much, I was becoming consumed by the darkness my body cold. It was frightening to be so weak and have no idea if I would ever wake up again, all I could do was accept my fate, my escape was futile.

The pull of oblivion was somewhat welcoming, distantly the voices faded only to be replaced by a single strong voice pulling me out of my daze for a moment. Forcing my eyes open I was met with those of deep chocolate brown, he was so close that I could see a tiny faded scar in his hairline. Slowly I was dragged deeper into the darkness with the words "I've got you" reverberating through my clouded mind, before I was completely swallowed into the abiss.

* * *

Voices surround me as I shiver violently, so cold, the need to get warm is overwhelming. But my body does not respond. My eyelids are heavy as I struggle to open them, but when I do I am met by blinding white light forcing me to quickly shut them. Fingers lightly stroke my cheeks, the voices now hover over me both Russian, one deep and like silk the other gravelly yet kind as the other. The fight for consciousness is constant; I hate the disorientation I feel, not knowing where I am and what is happening. But those voices make me feel… Safe, something that I haven't felt in years, even though I have no idea who they are.

Then it sets in, the panic of the unknown, I have the urge to leave, to escape yet again, but my body won't comply.

"Расслабьтесь, вы в безопасности", I don't understand so I continue to flail my limbs around uselessly, again the silky voice speaks but in English this time "relax, you're safe".

That's what I do, I truly believe the voice in all its sincerity, however I am still unable to bare the light. The feeling of floating settles over me, but the floating sensation seems too bumpy, understanding of being carried answers my thoughts.

Tugging of my clothes alerts me to their removal, I couldn't I just couldn't let someone who I don't know do this "NO, no, no, no..". I needed to get away from the arms that hold me tight, I was frightened of the situation I had gotten myself into, how could I be so stupid.

"It's ok, you can relax I just need to get you warm, your clothes are soaked and your skin is ice cold. Please let me help you" the voice of the same man whispered in my ear, desperation and worry tinted each word. Mortified would be another word for it, but I desperately needed to be warm. Relaxing ever so slightly, I feel my jeans, jacket, and shirt being removed. All I can think is thank goodness I had worn matching underwear today, before I felt warmth begin to surround me. I was being gently lowered into warm bath water, feeling was beginning to come back to my fingers and toes, I couldn't help the sigh that left my lips at the relief I so badly craved.

Ever so gently, my saviour combs through my hair and finally begins to massage shampoo and conditioner, helping to remove the dried blood from the lump at the back of my head. I hear the snarl as his fingers carefully brush over it, his fingers then gliding down my arm, inspecting the wound. I so desperately needed to open my eyes, so I could see who this gentle man was, never had I been touched with such care. But I couldn't, exhaustion was beginning to ebb back into my mind no matter how much I fought it.

Drifting off I found myself yet again been lifted and covered in a warm towel, before I fully accepted sleep I slowly murmured a "thank you". Those wonderful fingers stroked my cheek lightly before "Sleep" was whispered in my ear.

* * *

Sun gently streamed through the window, savoring its warmth as it eased the remaining coldness I felt. It almost felt like a dream, though my protesting body would say otherwise, my muscles scream as I lift my hands to rub my eyes. Ever so slowly I begin to lift my heavy eyelids, preparing myself for the blinding light that is sure to follow after what seems like days of darkness. Sure enough I am momentarily blinded, however it doesn't take long for me to adjust, this is somewhat helped by the closed white curtains. Confusion hits me like a truck, where the hell am I?

Sitting up I ignore the pain that shots through my whole body and take in my surroundings. I find myself in a medium sized room with minimal furniture, the bed I Iie in, a set of draws, and a lounge chair all were placed in close proximity to each other. A bottle of water had been left beside the bed, if I hadn't noticed it before I noticed it now, my mouth was parched and screaming to be relieved. Relinquishing in the taste and coolness of the liquid, I hesitantly swing my legs over the side of the bed, desperately wanting to feel strong again instead of the weak girl I had previously been.

Just when I thought I was finally stable on my feet, my efforts were put to waste as I fell to my knees, my energy drained and my lightheadedness returning. I try to stand yet again, but my legs no longer want to comply, and that's how he finds me lying on the floor and cursing at the world.

"So I see that you are awake" His voice startled me out of my cursing, I was met with those same chocolate eyes, but this time I got the bigger picture, and when I say big I mean 6 foot 7 big. The man is a gorgeous giant with shoulder length brown hair that matched his eyes perfectly, chiselled nose, and a strong sculptured jaw.

"Who the hell are you? and where the hell am I" I use my usual snarky tone, I observe how his mouth tightens in a grimace each time I said the word 'hell'.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov, and this is my home" he replies in his strong voice, reaching down he easily picks me up bridal style before gently placing me back on the bed. I wish I could stay in those arms forever, the smell of his aftershave is intoxicating, the urge to nuzzle into his neck is overwhelming. But who am I kidding, I am Rose Hathaway and I have a persona to uphold.

"So Dimitri Belikov, why am I here?" sure I understood how he would have found me, weak and dying on the sidewalk. But why had he been there and why was I in his house and not in a hospital?. I sit impatiently with my arms protectively crossed over my chest, who knows his whole niceness could be an act waiting for me to be conscious before he took advantage. A flashback hit me of his gentle fingers stroking my cheeks and my aches, I feel myself blush. Who was I kidding I wouldn't mind him taking advantage, shit snap out of it Rose.

"Well, my friend Ivan and I had been out for a drink, when we saw you stumbling around and bleeding. Next thing I can hear people yelling and I watched as you panicked and hid in a small alcove. We pretended that we hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary and waited for them to pass, I watched as you collapsed. I tried to get you before you blacked out, but I was too late. You have been in and out of consciousness for the last two days. We didn't want to take you to a hospital in case whoever was chasing you found you there. Your wounds were easy to care, but it was the fever and hyperthermia that I was worried about. Hope you don't mind but I had to bathe you, underwear on of course. I needed to keep you warm." I watch as his fist's clench and unclench when he mentions that people had been after me, it is endearing to think he cares about my safety. As for his friend that would explain the two voices I had heard.

"Again thank you, but I should be going soon I have imposed enough on your charity, and would hate to overstay my welcome". I try to stand again, hoping that my rest would have been enough to regain my strength. Yet again my body fails me, Dimitri knowing my intentions pushes me back to rest against the pillows.

"You haven't imposed, I cared for you as I would anyone else in your situation. You have given me a purpose to do something, which is keeping you safe until you no longer need me. So don't wear yourself out. Could you tell me your name and who were those people?" He keeps his tone stern, but again the sincerity of his words speaks through his eyes. When he asks me my name however I am hesitant, what if he tells someone, but then I have no reason to doubt him.

"My name is Rose Hathaway, I am 20 years old. As for the people after me I have no idea, I can't even tell you where I am from or where I was going". Trying to think back to who was after me and why, only left me with flashes of images I had yet to put together. The blow must have left me with some amnesia, whether it was permanent only time would tell. The tears start to leak down my face, my body beginning to shake again at the frustration of the unknown. My life has turned into an infinite amount of questions, questions that I need the answers for. There was only one person who may be able to help me, and yet he knew nothing about me.

Dimitri.

**Please review, favourite, or follow. Would be amazing to hear your responses, please be kind. Twig021**


	2. Beneath the bed

**Hello all, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. Means alot. So this chapter isn't as good, but I promise it is only up from after this. Without further ado chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, only the plot.**

It took me a few days to recover; my whole body had ached making it impossible for me to be on my feet for more than a few minutes at a time. Much to my frustration and embarrassment Dimitri had had to help me getting to and from the bathroom, but otherwise demanded that I remain on bed rest till he deemed me well enough. Of course this did not go over well with me, my pride was devastated at my inability to care for myself. Dimitri couldn't help but chuckle at my constant protests for independence, however he understood that it was not easy for me to let others do things for me. I couldn't help but reflect on how lucky I had been that Dimitri and Ivan had found me, I am sure my fate would have been grim. I had grown to love Ivan like a brother I never had, he was a bright light constantly making jokes and antagonising Dimitri to no end.

Dimitri on the other hand was the much more serious one of the two, never taking anything lightly and analysing everything. But every so often the barrier he had around himself would crack slightly to reveal the more gentler side he had shown when he had first found me, I lived for those moments when he would smile at me.

I realised that I was slowly becoming attached, something that I couldn't afford to have, if I was honest with myself I didn't really know them and wasn't able to let myself fully trust them yet. Not that they had given me any reason not to, but the stronger I grew the more I knew I needed to go. I couldn't be their burden any longer, I had already imposed enough on their lives.

Though today wouldn't be that day, Ivan had left for work early and Dimitri had popped out for a work meeting. That then left me alone in the house to decide on my next move and ask the question where was I meant to be?

After showering and re-heating the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast that Dimitri had left for me (he didn't trust me in the kitchen due to almost burning the house down poaching an egg), I decided to look around the house for a map to find the next destination, only to be disrupted by the front door being slammed open. I did what I knew best, I ran, and then hid in the best place I could think of, under Dimitri's bed.

Sure under a bed is the most cliché place ever, but at first look you wouldn't think anyone would be able to fit under it, but with my manoeuvrability and slim body I was able to wiggle my way under. I had chosen this place in particular after Dimitri had made sure I knew all escape routes and best hideaways. Panic flooded my body as I lay stock still under the bed hoping that whoever was in the house would leave soon, but from experience things rarely went my way.

Banging and crashing echoed throughout the house, I could hear the furniture being moved and the odd item being smashed. Masculine voices could be heard in the hallway just outside Dimitri's door, I didn't know what they were looking for. Surely they wouldn't be moving furniture and smashing items if it was me, I had nothing of my own that would identify that I was here.

The voices were muffled so it was extremely hard to decipher what they were saying, then it went silent, too silent.

"BANG" the door to Dimiti's room smashed open revealing a gigantic man dressed all in black with a balaclava. I had to muffle my scream with a fist in my mouth, luckily any noise that had escaped had been muted by the noise of the door, which was now hanging loosely from its hinges.

I watched terrified as the man quickly moved around the room opening draws, the wardrobe, and the small cupboard in the bedside table. His feet moved closer and closer to the bed, tears began to prick in my eyes my breathing becoming laboured as I struggled for oxygen. "Well what do we have here?" the man asked himself, this was it this was the moment where I would be dragged from under the bed. Bracing myself I tucked myself in the fetal position whilst making sure why fists were clenched and ready to connect with the however took me.

As soon as they had entered the feet were disappearing out of the room and out the door, I wonder what he had found? What had they really been after?. Just like that the footsteps and voices of both men retreated down the hall, followed by the final click of the front door closing.

* * *

I don't know how long I was under the bed for, but I too was terrified to move. My body began to ache due to the muscles being constricted in the same position, it didn't help that I still had odd bouts of exhaustion from my last interesting encounter with random people. The opening of the front door startled me from my reverie, the panic beginning to manifest yet again. Please let it be Dimitiri, heavy footsteps could be heard as well as cursing in Russian. Then the panicked yelling began "Rose, ROZA, ROZA", I could hear him running frantically around the house trying to find me. In that moment I felt weak, weak for being unable to move or make a sound, whilst Dimitri who had been looking after me was going crazy thinking I was missing.

Before I knew it Dimitri was on all fours looking at me under the bed, worry creased his features, guilt began to eat at me for causing him so much stress.

"Rose I know you are scared, but everything is going to be alright, I won't hurt you" His voice was back to its soft and gentle tone. The thought that he believed he was scaring me woke me from my frozen reverie.

"Dimitri, no, it's just that I was so scared they had found me" I sobbed, slowly I edged my way out from under the bed. Dimitri pulled back so that I could fully emerge, before pulling me into a comforting embrace. The tears made their way slowly down my face, before they could fall each was wiped away by Dimitri's careful fingers. I needed to snap out of it and stop being so pathetic.

I relaxed into his embrace his aftershave washing over me and calming my body and mind. With a sigh of content I looked up into his worried face "I'm okay now, thank you for worrying about me. Do you know what they would be looking for if it wasn't me they were after?"

"I don't know Roza, but they really did a number on the house. You look exhausted, let's get you something to eat and drink. Then we can do an inventory on the house to see if anything is missing" His voice held a hardness that I had never heard from him before, something I did not want to hear in the future. It didn't suit him and in that moment all I really wanted to do was ensure that he never spoke like that again, and relieve him of the worry and concern that weighed him down.

Standing Dimitri pulled me up with him, I of course could not match his height and only came up to his shoulder. But in that moment I felt protected and safe, he was invincible in my eyes and had yet again shown me that I could trust him to look after me.

The damage was as he had described a total and utter mess. The place was ransacked apart from my room which would have appeared empty to anyone, therefore they intruders had not even bothered to search it.

Dimitri set me down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, with plates pots and pans strewn across the bench and floor. I watched as he had put everything back into its rightful place and began making what looked like pancakes, he had informed me after finding me drooling that they were the Russian equivalent "Blini".

The exhaustion I had felt ebbed away and my stomach was now content, Dimitri could really cook. I had watched as the tension had dissipated from his shoulders as we both began to relax more and more. Once the dishes were cleared and stacked in the dishwasher we both began the enormous task of cleaning the house. Before Dimitri could bend down with the brush and shovel I couldn't help but think how much I owed him, before I could stop myself I leaned down to kiss his cheek as a form of thanks. But as fate would have it he turned at the last minute, my lips were meet with his silky smooth and soft. His posture automatically became stiff, and then he relaxed and responded into what had only meant to be a peck.

Our lips explored one another moving in sync we began increase in desperation of more, just before we hit the moment of devouring each other the crashing of the door broke us apart. The at peace feeling I had whilst kissing Dimitri was replaced with the terror that I thought had been thrust to the back of my mind.

"WHAT THE? what is going on?" an enraged voice yelled.

**Please review, favourite, or follow. Would be amazing to hear your responses, please be kind. Twig021**


End file.
